Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Basketball Bash '''is the third basketball installment in the series. It is for Xbox One. Playable Characters The Rookies are introduced in this installment. There are 4 new Rookies introduced in this game. All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Birdo * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Wave * Marine * Aaron * Katie * Cole * Keelan * Jonathan Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Nabbit * Koopa Troopa * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet * Ermel * Logan * Nick B. * Dan * Jake P. * Zach Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Eggman Nega * Storm * Reed * Bryce E. * Drew O. * Kenny * Kayla Skill Type * Peach * Waluigi * Toadette * Rosalina * Shy Guy * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Rouge * Sticks * Austin * Steven L. * Hailey S. * Brad L. * Kaitlin Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Goomba Tower * Pokey * Luma * Squizzard * Cooligan * Baby Yoshi * Huckit Crab * Cheep Cheep * Porcupuffer * Tiki Goon * Rambi * Paragoomba * Paratroopa * Spiny * Fire Snake * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Animal Friends * Motobug * Egg Pawn * Kiki * Orca Whale * Villager * Zavok Items * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Star * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Bob-omb * Blooper * Lightning * Chaos Emerald * Fire Flower * Special Move * Super Leaf * Gold Flower * Boo * Red Wisp Stadiums * Golden Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Slipsand Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Frosted Glacier from New Super Mario Bros. U * Sunshine Seaside from Super Mario 3D World * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Choco Mountain from Mario Kart 64 * Paratroopa Skies from New Super Mario Bros. '' * Grumble Volcano from ''Mario Kart Wii * World 9 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Levitated Ruin from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Ice Cap from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * White Jungle from Sonic Adventure 2 * Crystal Cave from Sonic and the Black Knight * Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure * Lava Mountain from Sonic Lost World * Special Stage from Sonic Heroes Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Toad's Turnpike from Mario Kart 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Bloocheep Ocean from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Mole Patrol from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Sports Mix # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Rainbow Course from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Casino Street from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # E.G.G. Station from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World